Diaries and Misunderstandings
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: With a title like that what more can I say. Zutara and Suki 'walks in.' Rated T to be safe OOCness to the fullest


**Oh gosh this was so fun to write. Im thinkin of doin one that's kinky (dirty, which ever word you prefer). The title pretty much explains it all, so all I have left to say is...**

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. (And for the sake of all the still innocent youth of the world you better hope I never do.)**

**

* * *

**

Diaries and Misunderstandings

_Dear Diary, _

_Guess what? I saw Zuko firebending today! _

_Yeah, I see him every day…but today was special. As he was getting his towel, he flipped his hair. It was so beautiful watching his damn, sexy black hair being tossed out of his face…plus he was dripping wet with sweat…_

_I wanted to jump him right there and capture his sexy shirtless wet body…pressing it against mine. I bet Toph's thinking of ways to blackmail me right now…what with all those vibrations I was sending off._

_I can't wait till tomorrow so I can see him _'bend'_ again. Bye for now._

Just as Katara finished writing in her diary…Zuko busted into the room. She quickly hid the book behind her, hoping Zuko wouldn't ask to see it.

"Katara, we're supposed to go to the market for some new supplies…" he says.

"Uh, why can't you go by yourself?" Katara returns, trying desperately to keep Zuko away from her hiding place.

She needn't have worried… "Because there's too much to carry." Zuko says

"How about taking someone else?" the waterbender offers.

"Everyone's busy…" He notices how she's acting pretty nervous about something behind her… "Why are you acting so strange? Wait... what's behind your back?"

She realizes her mistake and tries to divert his attention, "What?! Um...nothing. Nothing's behind my back."

"Yes there is. Let me see."

"I think it's time for you to leave my room." Katara says, pointing towards the door, but Zuko doesn't go for it…

"Ooh Ooh, I bet it's a diary!" he says, moving closer to the bed.

"NO!" Katara was beginning to blush…she didn't want to try to hide the diary better for fear of being revealed to Zuko, but he's getting too close.

"Yes...it is! Let me see.!" Zuko had been moving ever closer during the conversation. Finally getting close enough, he dove onto the bed next to Katara, trying to grab the book.

"Let me see it!" Zuko was on his side, trying to reach the diary. Katara moved it in the hand furthest from him, but he kept pulling on her to reach it.

"No!" She held the book over her head, hoping that he would give up the fight..

Zuko continued to pull and climb over her for the book, until she gave him one very rough shove...

It kept him away for all of 5 seconds….

IN that short bit of time, Katara was trying to get off of the bed., but before she had the chance to stand, Zuko pulled her back to the bed and pinned her down.

"Let me read it!" he coaxes.

"Never!" she hisses.

She managed to throw the book a good distance away from the bed, even with her hands pinned by her head. The waterbender stuck her tongue out at him, as she mentally patted her own back for thinking of such a brilliant idea.

Then it hit her... all Zuko had to do was get off and get the book.

Then as if he read her mind, Zuko looked at her and smiled a mocking smile. He began to climb off the bed and head to the corner of the room where the book had landed. Katara managed to pull him back down to the bed, rolling them over; her now being in the dominant position on top. Zuko was soon fighting to get her off of him…her presence there causing him some unexpected distress. The once neatly made bed was now nothing but a mattress with the sheets hanging haphazardly off it.

Finally Zuko pushed Katara off and he rolled on to the floor. Just as he was about to reach the book Katara jumped up from the bed, caught him by the feet, and pulled him backwards. He managed to flip over to his back to break his feet away from her grasp. The force of him trying to pull his feet away so unexpectedly caused Katara to fall on top of him. When Katara recovered, she lifted her head and saw the book. As she shifted to reach it, Zuko rolled them over. He grabbed for the book and she turned the tables on him..

"Just let me read the damn book!" he grits out, still fighting her. Curiosity urges him to keep going…continue to plague her until she gives in.

"No!" she screams.

"Why?!"

"You just can't!"

They tumbled on the floor raising a ruckus, still stgruggling over the infamous book.. Had they been listening, they would have heard the approaching footsteps. As the unheard person started to open the door; they began to speak as well.

"Hey Katara, did Zuko tell you about the sto-... Uh..."

Katara was the one that ended on top…she had pinned Zuko's hands up by his head. They were both panting hard and Katara's face was flushed.

"Oh -pant- hey Suki -pant- I was just..." Katara trailed off as she finally understood the look on Suki's face.

"Oh wait no! It's not like that! We weren't…I wasn't…he didn't…-"

"I'll just get Sokka to go to the market. Sorry for interrupting." Suki says, her face as red as a pomegranate.

"Suki! It's not what you think!!!" Katara tries to explain.

"Right... Don't worry…" -her voice was sing song as she grins widely.- "I won't tell anyone... well... except for Toph!" As she said the Blind Bandit's name, she quickly closed the door, laughing to herself, running off to find Toph before she could be stopped by the angry waterbender.

"So... do you really think that when I flip my hair, I look sexy?" he asks with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Katara gasps.

"Or how about when I take off my shirt? You like that?" he asks with the smirk on his lips growing bigger. Katara is completely embarrassed now, but she can't deny her own words.

"How did you… when did you... where was…?-" she stammers.

"I took it while you were talking to Suki."

"... I hate you." Katara whispers…not able to look at him.

Zuko looks at her gently, "No, you don't. You love me."

"No, I don't" she says, but not very convincingly.

"Then how come you're still on top of me."

Blushing furiously, she began to move off of Zuko. Just as she was about to go, she was stopped by two hands that held her in place by her hips. They stare at each other for a long moment before he smiles."It's okay…I never said it was a bad thing." He reached for her face, then he pulled her down to kiss her passionately on the lips.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this one cuz i did. Please review cuz you know you want to. **

**Oh my buddy in class Totally insulted me and my zutaraness. Mostly im surprised that he even knows what ATLA is or sat thru all 3 seasons. Im mean... He's black. I thought I was the only ghetto person to ever watch it. (I'm gonna start making reference to ghetto black people instead of just black cuz there is a lot more blacks here. yet im not completely sure if their all 'Black"). If you want to hear wat happened then hit me up at DeviantArt and check out my other journals there too. (Oh and if any knows what a cover page is when you upload a piece of literature, and knows how to post and get past it please let me know. Tank ku :) ) **

**I know i haven't update Into my Life, but I'm out of idea's. I'm half way through but I might need to make the next chapter a two part-er. **

**AND A BIG BIG THANKS TO XIA CHEYENNE FOR EDITTING MY WORK. **

**I luvs zhu all. Except for those who don't review, for you guys all I can say is -What? That's not allowed in the internet? But everything is allowed on the internet? So what if this was rated for teens only? So I can't say that because my rating isn't high enough?- Fine you non reviews win this time, but once I write my next M oooooh ur gonna get it... **

**Nah, I never review either, but still I want you love, I want your hate, (lol lady gaga moment) I want your reviews most of all. And so does dragon...**

(0) (0)

( . . ) Dragon

(v)

**... and if dragon doesn't get what he wants...**

**WE ALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(too much candy and Zutara at the same time is dangerous XD)**


End file.
